


Sesshomaru and the Prince

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, OC add in, Post-Series, Romance, Sesshomaru and the Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Naraku's defeat, Rin is placed in the care of Kaede. A war started in Sesshomaru's territory, as Lord, his duty was to regain the order that had slipped and so he left, vowing he'd come back to Rin. Rin is now sixteen, and he has returned. OCXRinXSes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sesshomaru's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and nothing, save for my character Renjiro.
> 
> NOTE! This is just the Prologue! The first chapter will come up next!

"Damn humans!" a young tailed-demon growled as he was suspended upside down by rope from a tree. His ankles were tied together and his wrists bound behind his back, a talisman on his neck and two on his knees.

“ _That way if you try to chew your way out, they’ll react and shock you.”_

One of his captors had told him. He growled once more, how was he supposed to escape?

"Are you all right?" a quiet voice inquired from below.

The demon boy tilted his head back to see below him, and it was a young girl in an orange and white checkered kimono with long dark, raven, hair that even had a bit of the side up in an odd ponytail. Her dark eyes met his golden ones.

"You look stuck," she said. "Do you need help?"

Like a trigger, the male glowered at her, “And, how the hell would you be able to get me down when you’re so short  _kid_?”

The girl frowned at the slightly older boy before looking over at the tree. “I can always climb up,” she suggested.

"Like you could! I’d like to see you try!" he scoffed.

The girl once again frowned up at the boy and ran around to the other side of the tree. His eyes followed her until she was hidden, sounds of force and grunting filled his ears as he could hear the skin of her palms and feet collide with the bark of the tree. It wasn’t too long before she appeared at the base of the limb he was tied to. “It’ll only take a moment,” she stated as she crawled, scooting her way across the log-like branch until she came to the middle where the rope was tied in a knot. Her fingers, tiny and bruised, covered in dirt, picked at the knot.

"Hey, hey!" the demon called out. "Don’t drop me!"

"Don’t worry, I won’t," she reassured, her voice sounding a bit tense, stressed as she was beginning to have some trouble. "If only I had a kni-Ah!" She grinned, giggling at the sight of the rope now free from its bind, and she slowly, to the best of her abilities, lowered the boy down to the earth. As she did, he made sure that his knees were on a higher level than his neck as he swung himself ever so little so he could land on his back; making sure the charms wouldn’t react with each other and cause him pain. "Hold on, I’ll help untie you!" the girl shouted down before scooting herself backwards, turning, and slowly making her way down the tree to rush over to him.

"Get these damn talisman things off of me first," he groaned, uncomfortable at his wrists digging into his back and tail being squished below him.

She nodded as she did so, careful not to rip his skin as she peeled them off, throwing them to the side after ripping and crumpling them up. “Roll over,” she instructed, and, almost reluctantly, he did, allowing her to release his wrists; where he was able to push himself up and cut the rope at his ankles with his fangs. “Will you be all right now?” she asked.

He scoffed once more, throwing the rope in the middle of the dirt rode where they sat, “I, Renjiro: The Prince of the Ape Tails, am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

"Ape Tails?" she cocked her head to the side as she studied him. His hair was short, wild, unruly, and spiky, but just as dark as hers. He wore a deep sea colored pair of hakama pants and a black open vest that hung loosely on his thin shoulders, overall he was thin, even the brown tail that popped out from behind him; definitely a monkey; and his appearance gave the look of a young man at the age of twelve or thirteen. "I thought apes didn’t have tails."

Renjiro bit the inside of his cheek, “That doesn’t matter. It’s what the people of my tribe call us, has been for centuries. As the prince, it’s up to me to keep that name.”

Her face lit up, “Oh, so you’re a prince! That’s so exciting!”

There was a twitch to his brow, “I already said that! Damn, all of you humans are just so stupid!”

The smile fell and the girl scowled, hands on her hips, “Is that anyway to talk to someone who rescued you?”

"Y-You didn’t rescue me!" Renjiro’s cheeks flushed as he glared at her. "You just…momentarily assisted me!"

The girl crossed her arms, huffing, “Fine, would you at least  _thank_ me?”

The prince’s jaw clenched. He glanced away, south of the road. “It…would be dishonorable, as a prince, to not give thanks when it is due. So…for assisting me…I…thank you.”

Brown eyes were sparkling with a grin growing, Renjiro was blushing, was pouting. She giggled and held out her hand, “My name is Rin. It’s nice to meet you, Renjiro.” Amber eyes peeked over at the girl, at her hand and, sighing, he shook it. “I have a question.”

"What is it?"

"Why is your tail brown when your hair is black?"

Renjiro flinched, a forced smile at his lips as he refrained from glaring at Rin. “I-It’s strange, isn’t it? Generally we Ape Tails are one color but I had to be born with two.”

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is you idiot!" he snapped. "How can someone take a Two-Color seriously? It’s a sign of betrayal! They are outcasts, the few that are born, if they are not killed off first!"

Rin frowned in concern, “But, how is it a sign of betrayal?”

"Because-!" Renjiro hunched over, turning his glare towards the light dirt of the earth below him. His voice lowered, and his ferocity died down. "It’s said that a child of two colors is born unto those who have sinned greatly towards the tribe. So…it was either my mother…or my father that sinned."

"W-What happened?" furrowed brows worried at Rin’s forehead, her voice had a tint of fear at her pondering.

Renjiro’s hands clawed at his knees, his knuckles turning white as he shakily spoke, “It was decided…that the sinner was my mother. After all, my father, the leader and king of the Ape Tails, could never have done something awful enough to bring about a Two-Color. There was…no proof or even knowledge of what the sin might have been…but, my people…” He grit his teeth, attempting to hold back the water in his eyes, “I ask my father what she was like, my mother, because they took her away from me when I was just a baby. He says he can’t talk about her. Whether it’s out of love or shame, I can’t tell.”

"That’s awful!" Rin cried, placing a hand to the boy’s shoulder. "How could your people just…do that? It doesn’t make any sense!"

Rubbing at his eyes, the prince straightened. “It’s tradition and going against tradition would be a sin. Even if I did want to change it, they would never listen to a Two-Color.”

"You want them to change it, though, don’t you?"

"That doesn’t matter."

"Of course it does!"

Renjiro glared, “You don’t understand! You don’t know anything about us! How could you say that so easily?”

"Renjiro," Rin calmly pat his head with a soft reassuring smile. "We only just met and you shared something with me that was personal. Why would you share something like that with a complete stranger if it wasn’t bothering you? Why would you do it if you weren’t looking for a way to fix it all?"

The prince flushed and shoved Rin away, “Like I said, you don’t know anything!” He stood, hands fisted, tail curled just as tight as his fingers, “It’s something that’s been bothering me lately and it just so happened that I finally needed to break down and you were here! There aren’t any hidden reasons behind it so back off!”

"Renjiro," Rin reached out for him but her hand was slapped away, yet the young man didn’t move an inch,

"Why should I listen to some little kid talk about things she doesn’t even understand?" he spat.

"Because I’ve also lost my mother."

Renjiro flinched, shoulders stiffening momentarily before relaxing once more; he remained silent.

"I lost my mother, my father, and siblings. Bandits murdered them," Rin stood, patting the dirt and dust off of her kimono and smiled. "I know what it feels like to be left alone. It hurts a lot, and you miss those taken away greatly. Though, one thing that I’ve learned is that you need to look forward and find something else to live for, find something to push you along." She held out her hand once more, taking a step closer towards Renjiro, "I know you want to change that silly tradition. It’s not right, it’s not fair what they did to your mother and probably many others. If you want to change it, then as a prince, even if you are a Two-Color, you still have the power. I’m sure that if you try hard enough, your people will listen to you and respect you, and see you as a great king."

All the while the girl talked, Renjiro grit his teeth. Not out of anger, or perhaps he was angry. Why did this girl have to say things that made his heart beat faster? Why did this girl have to say the things he’s always thought, the things he wanted other people, things he wanted his own father to say? “Idiot,” he murmured.

"Hm?"

Renjiro slapped her hand once more, though not as harshly as he did before. He glared at her, and he seemed as though he was trembling. “You’re an idiot,” he grumbled. “Why are you such an idiot?”

Rin huffed, cheeks puffed out as she placed her hands on her hips, “How rude. I’m only trying to help.”

The glare turned into a pouting scowl as the teen crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I don’t need any help from some human who goes around lecturing demons who are way older than her!”

"I’m sure you’re only four or five years older than me!"

Renjiro bristled, his tail straightening into a flustered rod as he stomped a foot, “That’s a lot!”

"Heh," Rin giggled. "You really are childish aren’t you?"

"You’re the child! I’m a prince! We are  _supposed_  to be mature! Besides, it’s not like you are!”

"I’m plenty mature! I can forage for food all on my own while Sesshomaru-sama is out and taking care of business!"

Renjiro paused, eyes blinking wide, his features contorting into a confused daze, “Sesshomaru?”

Strangely enough, the mere mention of the demon was enough to send the girl’s eyes sparkling, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama is my lord who I will follow until the day I die. He’s taken such good care of me and he’s saved my life, I owe him everything I am.”

The prince seemed skeptical, “Really?”

"Yes!"

"We-"

"Rin!"

The two looked over down the road to see a tiny green creature with a two-headed staff running towards them, and standing many yards away was a man with long silver-white hair that seemed to shine with the reflection of the sun. He was dressed in extravagant clothes and his face was empty of emotion.

"Ah! That’s Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped before turning her attention back to Renjiro. "I’m sorry, but I’m being called." She bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet you Renjiro."

"Ah," the boy suddenly seemed at a loss for words. Feeling uneasy at letting his new friend go. He scratched at the back of his neck and nodded. "R-Right, um. Rin?"

"Yes?"

"When I become king, can I come find you?"

Rin blinked in thought of the question, then nodded with a smile, “Please do. I wish to congratulate you when you do.”

Renjiro smiled back, “Thank you.”

"Rin!" the green creature had finally made it to her side, huffing and puffing with sweat dripping down it’s beak-like mouth. "Rin, we must go! Sesshomaru-sama-!"

"I know," Rin turned and started her run towards her lord, looking over her shoulder and waving at the prince. "Bye, Renjiro!"

"That girl," the creature sighed, just before turning and doing his best to catch up to her despite being exhausted.

Renjiro stood there, no longer sure of what was next.

**-**


	2. Enter: Renjiro

It was a peaceful village. She loved it as much as she despised it. The young woman who stood in the middle of nature in an off-white kimono decorated in roses and yellow carnations, a blue sash keeping it together as she went about picking herbs, a basket in hand and half-full. Her long black hair was held back, tied high and tight, the tips hitting her lower back. She let out a sigh. She didn't mind the routine, not at all, but she still longed for the days where she used to travel about with him. There wasn't a day that passed where he didn't cross her mind along the way at least once.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" the voice of two young girls rang in unison. She turned, looking over her shoulder to see the pair of twins that followed her, and she smiled. One wearing a maroon colored kimono, with pale flower petals speckled about and held by an equally red sash. The other clad in a pink kimono with white petals and sakura dotted about, held by a yellow sash. The one in red held her hair in a side ponytail to the right, the other, a side ponytail to the left. They were around the age of seven.

"Hamako, Katsumi," the young woman, who was aged at sixteen, kneeled to their eye level and tilted her head curiously. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes!" they giggled, both displaying their hands, both carrying a type of green growth from the earth. "Do they work?"

Brown eyes scanned over the four tiny palms and she pointed towards the ones in Hamako's - the one in red - hands, "These are weeds." She then gently took the ones in Katsumi's hands, "These, however, can be used for fevers." Hamako disappointingly dropped the useless greens while Katsumi smirked triumphantly. "How about we get going, hm?" the young woman suggested. "It'll get dark soon, and I'm sure your mother is working on supper."

The two nodded simultaneously, "Yes, Nee-san!" The two raced forwards, back towards the village as the girl stood, laughing quietly to herself as she slowly followed their path.

It was then, that she heard rustling from behind her, she quickly turned and saw nothing. She stared on, waiting for something to come out before being taken by surprise from the feeling of being embraced from behind, strong arms wrapping around her waist and she let out a gasp.

"You were on guard, but it wasn't enough," a voice whispered into her ear. "If you aren't careful I'll kidnap you."

At this, the young woman laughed, looking up over her shoulder once more and smiling into beautiful, sharp coal eyes. "Hello, Renjiro."

The man was wearing light red silk pants with golden designs swirling down the sides and being held up by a matching sash, dark tribal tattoos all over his back, arms, torso and even a tad on his forehead and cheeks, his dark black hair that was once short and unruly, was nicely tied into a ponytail that barely passed his shoulder, his bangs long and frayed. He sighed as he took a half-step back, loosening his arms as he returned the smile with a bored glaze in his eyes. "Rin, you're no fun sometimes, you know?"

"I know," she giggled, turning in his arms and returning his embrace. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

**-**


	3. Suffocating

"I wasn't, but I thought, what the hell, get it done and over with and then I can come back to you," Renjiro smirked, tucking a tuft of hair behind Rins ear. His body swayed a little as he held her close, his lips light and quirked. Eyes half-lidded, but so focused on her as the world slowly died around them.

"You flatter me, Your Highness," teasing, she poked him in the chest and he simply released a chuckle.

"Hey, hey, I told you not to call me that, didn't I?"

"I know, but it's still fun."

"So you say…"

"Will you be staying the night here then?"

Renjiro gave a crooked smile, "The Wise won't be happy, but I do plan to stay until late tomorrow."

"That's not very responsible of you."

"I can't shirk my chores once in a while?" Renjiro goaded the young woman with a smirk and raised brow.

"That wouldn't be so bad, if you didn't do it all the time," Rin eyed him with a sneer and poked his forehead. "How can they respect such a childish king?"

"My great charisma and charm, of course. Not to mention my unique and high intelligence."

Rin let out a laugh, "Of course. Well, Renjiro: King of the Ape Tails, shall we head to Sango and Miroku's?"

"I'd love to, My Lady." The young king released the girl, taking a few steps back and held out his arm. She took it with a smile and the two walked side-by-side.

* * *

It almost seemed unfathomable. Those eyes, those beautiful gold eyes. That shining silver hair. The colors of magenta that decorated those perfect cheeks and eyes. The armor and the kimono…everything… Rin stood where she was, jaw clenched and eyes wide, pupils dilated as her back was erect and breathing numbed. Renjiro stood by her side in silence, a wary expression on his face as he saw the scene before them. Everyone was gathered. Inuyasha and the pregnant Kagome, Miroku, Sango - their children playing outside with Shippo - and, then, Kaede. All of them sat around where the food was cooking in the boiling pot. Along with the guest.

"S-Sesshomaru…sama…?"

The guest blinked, eyeing the young woman momentarily until he caught her scent. "Rin."

A tear ran down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. She smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama, you…you…"

"What?"

"Ah…" both of Rin's hands fiddled with her kimono as she glanced down at the matted floor before meeting his eyes. "Where's…Jaken-sama?"

There was silence, and the rest of the room watched the two in their verbal dance. "He's on an errand."

"I…I see…"

And then, there was movement. Renjiro stepped forward, eyes holding a defensive glare as he walked up to the sitting Sesshomaru, hands clenched into fists. Attentive eyes watched the young man, and then black met gold and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.

"Rin," the demon lord called.

The girl's head popped up slightly as she shakily replied, "Y-Yes?"

"Sit."

"Uh, y-yes." Quickly, Rin grabbed Renjiro's hand and pulled him away, so the two were sitting opposite of Sesshomaru and between Kagome and Kaede.

"So, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began, a slight frown on his lips as he stared at his brother, "you back for good, or what?"

"The war has died," the elder replied. "My presence isn't currently needed."

"But, are you staying?"

There was a pause, and the dog demon's eyes flickered towards the young woman by the demon monkey, "I came to check up on things."

"So, you'll be leaving."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded her husband.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh, cutting into the conversation, "So, Seshomaru, does that mean you'll…be taking Rin along as well?"

"That thought never crossed my mind," Sesshomaru answered almost immediately, and the young woman in mention felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Though, if she wants to visit, I have no qualms over it."

At this, the girl perked up, looking up in surprise at her lord and then a smile grew. "Ah, y-yes! I'd love to visit you!"

"Then, it's settled."

"No, it's not," Renjiro stated, eyes narrowed and voice sour. "This isn't even close to being settled."

"By the looks of it, you are from the Ape-Tail Tribe?" Sesshomaru rose a shining silver brow, looking up at the young man, the boy, who dared to speak against him. Rin sat beside Renjiro who had risen to his feet, worried and anxious she tried not to show it. She knew what her lord was capable of, and Renjiro was her friend. She didn't want any harm to come to either of them, but she knew that Renjiro would be the one in danger.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
